


The Sounds You Make

by orphan_account



Series: Be My Little Freak [5]
Category: Big Time Rush RPF
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rimming, Somnophilia, bottom!James, top!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-23
Updated: 2011-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His thoughts start straying even more, wondering what kind of sounds he could pull from James, all in that soft and quiet voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sounds You Make

It's weird, Logan thinks, how different it is recording without James watching his every movement from behind the glass window.

He finds himself looking for James, even though he knows James isn't there. James is at home, Logan's house, tucked into bed (or at least that's where he was when Logan left), sick and sleepy, drugged up from the ridiculous amounts of medicine Logan practically had to force him to take.

He finds it hard to concentrate on what he's singing, his thoughts constantly drifting to the sleepy look on James' face, the congested and sleepy drag of his voice, and his thoughts start straying even more, wondering what kind of sounds he could pull from James, all in that soft and quiet voice.

There's the small tug of arousal building and fuck, he really needs to focus on what they're recording if he wants to get home anytime soon.

They rerecord his part over and over, and when the producer is finally satisfied, Logan's excused from the booth. He can't leave though, not yet. He's stuck watching Kendall and Carlos record, and he's finding it hard to sit still. He's itching to leave, unable to pay attention to anything.

Hours and hours later, they're finally done recording for the day and Logan can't get out of there fast enough. He shouts a rushed farewell to everyone, jogging out of the studio and throwing himself into his car, gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles have gone white as he tries to keep himself calm.

*

Logan breathes out a tight sigh of relief as he enters his house, quickly making his way to his bedroom.

James is there, right where he was when Logan left. He's asleep on his stomach, his head burrowed into the pillow, limbs sprawled across the bed, the blankets bunched up at the foot of the bed.

Logan can see the beads of sweat sliding down James' back and there's a sudden hunger there, Logan wanting to chase each rivulet with his lips and tongue.

He takes his time despite the fierce thud of arousal in him, moving quietly as he strips down to his boxers before carefully climbing onto the bed beside James.

James barely stirs, small puffs of air leaving his lips as he nestles further into his pillow, a look of pure innocence on his face, and god, Logan feels like such a fucking pervert for finding it so hot.

Logan doesn't know where to start; there's so much skin and so much he wants to do and James is just lying there, asleep and unaware, and Logan would feel ashamed, really he would, if it wasn't for the incessant throb of his cock begging him to do something.

He ghosts his fingers over the back of James' neck, touching, but barely so. James' hair is sticking up in all directions, the small hairs at the back of his head matted down with sweat.

Logan leans in, brushing his nose against the damp skin and inhaling the scent that is purely James, touching his lips feather-light there. He drags his fingers down the knobs of James’ spine, following the path with his lips and tongue, chasing the intoxicating taste of James’ skin.

James stirs slightly, mumbling incoherently in his sleep. Logan halts his movements, waiting until James’ breath evens out again before continuing downward, stopping just above the waistband of James’ briefs.

He sits back, running his hand over James’ cloth covered ass, pondering his next move. He wants to rid James of his briefs, work him open with his fingers and tongue. He wants to flip James over and take his cock into his mouth, sucking and licking as James hardens between his lips.

Logan moves and kneels between James’ spread legs, hooking his fingers into the elastic waistband and pulling them downdowndown. He moves so painstakingly slow and as every inch of James’ ass comes into view, it’s all he can do not to rip the material off.

When he finally gets them down and off James’ legs, he throws them to the side and takes a minute to marvel at the planes of tan skin laid out in front of him.

He carefully moves one of James’ legs, positioning it so it’s bent at the knee and off to the side. It’s an easy task, James pliant in his sleep.

He works his hands up James’ legs, skirting his fingers over the sensitive flesh of James’ inner thighs. He brushes his thumbs over James’ balls, stopping when James’ breath hitches in his sleep.

He’s got half a mind to stop, but he can’t. He’s too turned on and James is there and he just needs.

His hands slide up of their own accord, cupping the flesh of James’ ass firmly. He gently parts James’ cheeks, biting his lip to stifle the moan as he takes in the sight of James’ puckered hole.

Logan circles the puckered skin with his thumb, rubbing the pad over it before dipping the tip in.

James shifts slightly, sighing softly as he blinks awake.

Logan’s already leaning in, licking around his thumb, pressing it in further. He’s surprised to feel James pushing back against him, but he doesn’t stop, pulling his thumb back and licking a broad, flat stripe over James’ hole.

James is gripping the sheets tightly, his sleep-addled state trying to make sense of what’s happening. He thinks maybe he’s still delirious from the oodles of cold medicine Logan filled him with, but as Logan slides a finger into his opening, James knows this is definitely not a hallucination.

James is lost in the space between asleep and awake, and he can’t do much but push back against Logan, silently begging for Logan to continue.

Logan has to remove his hands from James to lean over to the bedside table and pull out the lube. He quickly slicks up the fingers on one hand and returns to James, sliding his fingers down the crease of James’ ass to the pucker of his opening.

“Logan,” James breathes out, voice raspy and sleep-rough.

That voice. Logan’s sure if James were to talk in that voice, to repeat his name with that rasp and sleepiness, he’d come so hard.

It urges him on, and he pushes two slick fingers into James’ waiting hole, curling them and pushing them against James’ prostate. He takes his time, sliding them in and out and working James open.

James relaxes easily, pressing back into the touch, his entire being feeling like it’s on fire.

Logan slides in a third finger, watching in fascination as they disappear into James. He idly wonders if James would be able to take his entire hand and that thought rips a groan from deep in his throat.

James keeps shifting restlessly, his cock trapped between his body and the bed and he can’t get enough friction. He’s teetering on the edge and Logan’s fingers are moving inside of him, sliding in and out in a perfect rhythm, and Logan keeps pushing against his prostate and it’s good, it’s so good, and he’s not expecting the moment his orgasm is wrenched from him, his entire body shaking as Logan continues fingering him.

Logan pulls his fingers from James roughly, going up on his knees and pushing his boxers down. He rolls James onto his side, and he finds that James is still soft and pliable, either from his orgasm or sleep, Logan’s not quite sure. He’s so painfully hard, his cock throbbing incessantly in his hand, and he gets out a stuttered, “fuck, James, I’m sorry, I can’t,” as he slides in in one swift movement.

His orgasm took so much out of him and he feels drained, so exhausted, and it’s too much. He’s so oversensitive and Logan’s thrusting harshly into him, hitting his prostate with every slam of his hips and he can’t. It hurts so good, and he doesn’t realize he’s hard until Logan’s wrapping a hand around his cock, stroking tight and fast in an offbeat rhythm to his thrusts.

He’s on the brink of his second orgasm when Logan comes, head thrown back, eyes screwed shut, tiny mewls of satisfaction leaving his lips.

Logan slides out almost instantly, pulling his hand from James’ cock and pushing James so he’s lying flat on his back. He wastes no time in swallowing James down, tracing the tip with his tongue, remnants of come from James’ previous orgasm sticky and heady in his mouth. He tongues just under the head, and that’s all it takes for James to lose it, coming hard down his throat.

James tangles his hands in Logan’s hair, thrusting up into Logan’s mouth, his voice hoarse as he repeats Logan’s name.

Logan pulls off with a teasing lick to the tip, crawling up the bed and plastering himself to James’ side. He knows he’ll probably end up catching whatever it is James has, but he doesn’t care. He crashes his lips to James’, reveling in the softness of James’ lips against his own.

James tastes like sleep, and his movements are slow and languid as he kisses back, and it’s perfect.

Logan pulls back and rests his forehead against James’, breathing heavily in the space between them.

“Missed you,” he says, and fuck if that doesn’t make James’ heart swell and nearly burst.

“Missed you, too,” James says, and he sounds so fucked out, his voice tired and tinged with sickness.

“You feeling okay?” Logan asks, pushing James’ hair back from his forehead.

“M’better now that you’re here,” James replies, his eyes drooping shut.

Logan sees just how tired James is, and it makes him feel bad that he interrupted James’ peaceful slumber so they could fuck, and he feels like such a jerk, thinking of his own wants and needs instead of James’.

James pulls Logan closer to him, snuggling into his warmth. It’s like James can sense what Logan’s thinking, and his worry quickly fades as James wraps an arm tightly around him.

James’ breathing evens out and it’s a comforting sound, Logan thinks, as he burrows into James and lets himself fall asleep.


End file.
